The renal dopaminergic system is involved in regulating sodium and water balance. Defects in this system have been detected in animal models of hypertension. Also, some abnormalities exist in humans with salt-sensitive hypertension. This proposal will examine the effects of renal dopamine D1-like receptor stimulation in humans with and without hypertension.